Little Rae of Sunshine
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: One shot BB tries to tell Raven that he likes her... BBRae


Little Rae of Sunshine

Summary: One shot- BB tries to tell Raven that he likes her. BBRae

As Beastboy dragged Raven onto the roof she began to fight him, "Look I told you, I know I'm your friend and everything, but you are NOT using me as your test audience! Sorry but I just don't find your jokes funny."

"I told you I'm joke-free this time, I just… I wanted to talk to you…" Beastboy stumbled to get the words out, he'd been trying to tell her for weeks, but he'd been chickening out and making up lame excuses, and even lamer jokes…

"On the roof?" Asked Raven suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I-" Beastboy started.

"I'm not helping you plan any pranks either." Said Raven pointedly.

"Nope, I'm not planning any pranks I just-"

"I just walked into a prank didn't I? I swear Beastboy you belt me with water balloons one more time and I'm NEVER talking to you again!" Raven said.

Beastboy sighed, being the Jokester of the house wasn't all fun and games, "Do you see any water balloons?"

"No", admitted Raven, "But it hasn't stopped you before…"

"No water balloons, I promise! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"And I'm not helping you pick out a gift for Cyborg, you're on your own."

"Ok great, I just need you to listen to me…"

"You aren't going to sing are you? I know you think your voice is great and everything but…"

"NO!" Shouted Beastboy starting to lose his cool, "I'm not singing!"

"Good." Raven said.

"Is my singing seriously that bad?" Asked Beastboy. Raven opened her mouth. "Never mind, don't tell me! Anyway I dragged you up here because…"

"You aren't quitting the titans are you?" Asked Raven, actually sounding slightly nervous.

"No" Beastboy shaking his head, "I'd never leave the Titans… I just want you to know that-"

"Oh no, you aren't organizing another bowling night are you? You know how the last one turned out…"

"Yes. I mean no… No bowling nights. I just think-"

"You're trying to get me to change my name again. Look Violet is a great name, but I was named Raven for a reason… And I don't care how common you think it is. I don't give you a hard time about your name, and I mean come on it's Beastboy!"

"Just stop for a minute and listen to me!"

"No, no matter how you try to convince me I'm sticking with Raven. Deal with it."

"Ok. I will. Now I've wanting to tell you that…"

"What?"

"Ok, I've wanted to tell you for so long, but it's kind of hard… I mean I know you see me as some immature Joker but…. We're friends right?"

Raven crossed her arms, "Yeah?"

"Friends tell each other the truth and I…Well I think you're really pretty and-"

"I knew it! I am NOT dyeing my hair pink and I'm not going to go buy pink clothes! I like purple."

"I like purple if you like purple, Raven, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Rae, you're so smart, but you still can't see how much I-"

"You're calling me Rae now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's easier for me to shorten it… No, you want to hear the real reason why?"

Rae shrugged, "Sure."

"This is going to be weird. Just trust me. I had this dream where my life was falling apart, the world was totally dark and you were the only person who stood by me. You helped me put my life back together. You even got the sun to rise again. You kept calling yourself my "little Rae of sunshine". Then, when I woke up, I finally got the Symbolism."

"Your dreams are really weird." Raven told him.

"I know."

"So…What symbolism?"

"I like you."

"That's kinda a given seeing as we're friends."

"No but more than that Rae. Remember that time Starfire made us go to the mall and we saw that one shirt? It said, "love is friendship set on fire". The sun is made of fire; you're my Rae of sunshine. Meaning I love you."

Raven took a step back, "Are you sure you're interpreting that right?"

"Yeah. I like you so much, and you can't even see it! You keep brushing me off. I'm just your little teammate? Newsflash: I have feelings!"

"I-I…I know. I just don't know how this can work."

"I want this so bad Rae, what do ya mean, work?"

"With my powers and everything…"

"I don't care about your dumb powers! I care about you!"

Raven took another step back.

"You do care about me right?" Beastboy asked worriedly.

Raven sunk to the ground, hiding her face behind her hands, "Of course."

"Then stop stalling."

"You don't understand."

"Help me understand, Rae. Whatever it is, we can work through it! I want to be your boyfriend."

"I—I'll think about it, ok?"

"You'll think about it?" Asked Beastboy in shock, but Raven was already running down the stairs.

Cyborg came up the stairs a few seconds later, "So….. what'd she say?"

"She said she'd think about it…" said Beastboy in an echo-y shocked voice.

Cyborg hit him on the back, "Tough break man."

Beastboy looked up at his friend and broke into a grin, "Are you kidding me! I thought she'd say No!"

The End

A/N: I don't own Teen titans or the shirt I mentioned in the story. I hope you liked it!


End file.
